


That's Okay Baby If You Hurt Me

by Bdeathday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender Liam, Famous Harry, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, M/M, gigolo!Louis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bisakah kau mengerti ?"<br/>Badannya tertahan. Terjepit diantara tubuh tinggi pemuda curly di depannya dan tembok di belakangnya. Louis menahan nafasnya. Meredam merah di wajahnya karena rasa kesal dan sesak di dadanya.<br/>"Mengerti pada orang yang tak berbeda dengan bajingan itu, hah ?" Kerah kemeja Harry dicengkeram. Biru dan hijau bertemu. "Shit! Kau harus melihat ke belakang dulu sebelum muncul dan sok menjadi pahlawan."<br/>Dan saat tetes pertama jatuh, Louis mendorongnya. Berjalan cepat sembari mengusap air matanya kasar. Menghilang dibalik gemuruh lantai dansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Okay Baby If You Hurt Me

Louis menghisap rokoknya. Menghembuskannya beberapa detik kemudian meskipun dia tahu organ pernafasannya sudah berteriak bak memintanya berhenti. Kelereng biru itu menatap langit. Malam itu sudah tak lagi berhias kerlip bintang, tapi bulan masih betah disana hendak menyembunyikan diri diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Bau parfum yang sama seperti bau yang sedari kemarin sore kembali memasuki indera penciumannya. Tangan kecil meraba sakunya, menyisipkan satu lembar cek dengan nominal yang tidak kecil. Bibir dengan gincu itu menyapu lehernya, berbisik kecil bahwa wanita itu menikmati malam mereka. Dan Louis berbalik, memberikan ciuman dalam sembari meremas kasar pantat wanita yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

“ _Sure.”_ Dan Louis beranjak dari balkon. Mengambil barang-barangnya dan keluar dari hotel itu untuk kembali ke _club_ malam tempatnya bekerja.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

 

Wajahnya memerah. Dia bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa gelas yang ia minum, _atau mungkin sudah berapa botol yang ia habiskan._ Tangan kirinya masih memegang satu gelas penuh _vodka_ sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk leher pria yang memangkunya erat. Mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi pria itu dan Louis terkekeh tepat di wajahnya sembari menggesekkan hidung mereka.

Mereka sudah bertahan dengan posisi itu entar sudah berapa lama. Bahkan rasanya ini sudah hampir pagi. Pria itu bahkan sudah berani melepas kaosnya dan kini tengah memberikan beberapa ciuman di leher serta dadanya. Louis benar-benar tak perduli. _Hell!_ Pria itu sudah menyisipkan beberapa lembar puluhan atau bahkan ratusan _Euro_ di sakunya sebagai _tip._ Lagipula tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena posisi sofa yang diambilnya berada di ujung ruangan dan semua orang tengah berdansa ataupun mabuk dan tak memperhatikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tapi ketika pria itu hendak melepaskan sabuknya, tangan Louis menahannya. Memperlihatkan jamnya dan seolah berkata _waktunya selesai dan dia tak membayar untuk tindakan lebih lanjut_ , meskipun dia memberikan tip yang besar.

Louis memberikan kecupan di pipi pria itu yang kini menggerang kasar. Terkekeh kecil dan menggoyangkan kecil pantatnya seolah menggoda. Mengambil kaosnya dan berjalan menuju ke meja bartender.

Liam melambai padanya. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk lebih mendekat dan Louis mematuhinya.

“Dompetmu sudah lebih tebal sekarang, _eh ?”_ Liam menggodanya. Memberikan kekehan kecil ketika Louis memutar bola matanya.

“Otaknya cukup kecil. Dia memakai uangnya untuk memberiku tip. Tapi hanya menggunakanku untuk menemaninya minum.” Sahut Louis sebelum meminum segelas air es yang baru saja diberikan Liam. Sedikit banyak mengurangi rasa yang membakar tenggorokannya.

“ _Wanker._ Kau benar-benar menggoda setiap orang, Lou.” Louis tertawa kecil menanggapinya. “Terutama lekuk pantatmu.”

“ _Well, you’re such a tease too, Leemo.”_ Seringai kecil Louis tampilkan, membuat Liam berdecak. “Sayangnya aku tak sekaya itu sampai bisa menyewamu, Lou.”

Louis tertawa menyikapinya. Mereka seperti senasib disini. Hanya saja nasib Louis lebih buruk dari Liam. Setidaknya Liam tak membutuhkan banyak uang seperti yang Louis butuhkan dan hanya menjadi bartender sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya. Sedangkan menjadi gigolo sudah seperti pekerjaan utama bagi Louis.

“Saranku sebaiknya kau segera pulang karena ini sudah hampir pukul 4 pagi dan kau punya _client_ besar besok. Aku tak mau boss juga marah padaku karena mengira aku menggodamu malam ini.” Liam menaikkan alisnya sebelum meninggalkannya untuk pelanggan lain yang baru datang. Menawarkan minuman dan meraciknya. Dia hanya menatap Louis yang bangkit dan menyetujui nasihatnya. Melambai ketika berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

xxxx

* * *

 

Dia bangun dengan perasaan sakit di kepalanya. Dia merogoh meja nakasnya untuk mencari jam tangannya dan mengecek jam berapa sekarang ini _(dan dia merasa belum tidur cukup lama karena ini bahkan belum tengah hari)._ Dia menggerang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan membuat secangkir teh.

Louis meninggalkan _kettle_ nya sejenak untuk mengecek apapun itu yang tersedia di lemari pendingin, _dia tak perduli apakah itu muffin ataupun roti sobek, dia butuh mengisi perutnya._

‘ _Shit!’_ Umpatnya ketika tahu bahwa dia belum berbelanja kebutuhan dapur hampir satu minggu ini dan tak menemukan apapun untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Louis mematikan kompornya kasar sembari menghela nafas. Menyeduh tehnya dan meminumnya sampai tandas setengah, lalu dia meninggalkan cangkir itu untuk membasuh diri serta mengambil _coat_ dan dompetnya. Menghabiskan sisa tehnya sebelum keluar ke minimarket terdekat.

Louis mengambil beberapa makanan instan dan beberapa minuman kaleng. Meletakkan semuanya di keranjang belanja sebelum menambahkan dua bungkus rokok dan membawanya ke kasir. Membayarnya dan segera melangkah kembali menuju _flat_ nya.

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya ketika beberapa meter lagi dia sampai di depan _flat_ nya. Menatap sebuah Audi hitam yang terparkir disana dan seorang pria dengan _hoddie_ yang menutupi kepalanya. Berdecak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bersiap menghajar orang itu apabila dia mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah seorang penguntit atau apapun itu.

Tapi nyatanya Louis hanya diam mematung ketika mereka hanya berjarak 2 langkah. Dan ketika Louis hendak berbalik dan menghindar, orang itu sudah menyadarinya dan menggapai pergelangan tangannya.

Louis menggerang. Berbalik dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada pria itu. “Apa yang kau mau, Styles ?”

Pria itu mendengus, “Bossmu tak berkata apapun soal kau akan disewa seseorang hari ini ? Atau mungkin diambil alih, jika kalimat itu lebih terdengar manusiawi dibandingkan dijual, oleh seseorang ?”

Mata Louis melebar. Menghempaskan tangan pria itu dan merogoh kunci di sakunya. Membuka pintu _flat_ nya dan mencari ponselnya. Menemukan belasan _miscall_ dan beberapa pesan.

_Namanya Harry Styles. Dia yang akan menyewamu hari ini._

_Fuck ! Angkat teleponmu bodoh !_

_Dia datang menemuiku langsung. Shit !_

_Dia membelimu. Dia membayar sampai hutang dan kontrakmu selesai._

_For your bum’s sake ! Dia benar-benar membelimu. Dan setelah ini kurasa aku tak akan melihatmu lagi club okay ?_

Dan beberapa pesan lainnya yang Louis asumsikan bahwa pria itu, Harry Styles, adalah pelanggan yang memesannya sedari kemarin dan kini dia membelinya. Dan pria itu kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Menatapnya yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan tak tahu harus apa.

“Lou – “

“Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, _okay ?_ ” Louis meringis. Menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poninya yang kini memanjang dan tergantung.

“Hey, kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya ingin membantumu – “

“ _Shit !_ Mengasihi maksudmu ?” Dia mendongak. Matanya memerah seiring beberapa masih menetes melewati pipinya.

“Oh ! Atau mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku akan menjadi budak yang pas untukmu, _eh ?”_ Mereka terdiam. Louis mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantalnya dan kembali menunduk. Menghindari tatapan langsung dari kelereng _jade_ milik Harry.

“Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Harry. Kau pergi dari hidupku sejak _mum_ ditinggal oleh bajingan itu. Kemudian menemuiku lagi di London setahun kemudian. Setelah kau tahu siapa aku disini, kau menghilang lagi. _Bloody three years._ Kau benar-benar menambah kekacauan selama empat tahun ini. _”_ Suaranya lirih. Seperti bisikan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Harry. Pemuda dengan mata hijau itu hendak mendekat –

“Pulanglah. Aku akan bicara dengan bossku besok dan membawa uangmu – “

“ _For God’s sake !_ Aku tak butuh uang itu, Lou. Dengarkan aku – “

“Bisakah kau hanya pulang sekarang !? _Seriously,_ aku….hanya tak ingin bertemu denganmu dulu.”

Harry mematung. Belum beranjak darisana sampai Louis menatap tepat di matanya. Memohon seperti tiga tahun lalu sebelum ia keluar dari _flat_ lama Louis.

“Haz ?”

Dan Harry mengangguk. Kali ini dia menuruti permintaan mata itu, _tak menghindar seperti tiga tahun lalu._

“Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan menemuimu nanti.”

* * *

xxxx

* * *

 

Harry memijit keningnya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Louis seminggu yang lalu dia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Apalagi hari setelahnya dia memiliki _talk show_ dan beberapa interview serta hari ini dia harus melakukan rekaman untuk dua lagu, _yang syukurnya kini sudah selesai_.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Menatap teman satu bandnya, Zayn dan Niall, yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Julian. Harry memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menyadari bahwa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik ke arah kanan, mendapati Paul disana dengan wajah khawatir.

“Hey.” Basa basinya. Paul tak mengubris layaknya biasanya dan tak mengacak rambutnya layaknya ayah dengan anaknya yang seperti biasa ia lakukan saat tahu Harry tengah kelelahan karena jadwal yang padat. Wajahnya begitu khawatir dan – _gelisah ?_

Harry bertanya ada apa, yang ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas panjang membuat pemuda _curly_ itu menaikkan alisnya mengusik lebih lanjut.

“Tidak. Aku takkan membicarakannya sekarang. Kau tampak – “

“Lelah ? Oh! Ayolah.” Harry member satu pukulan kecil di lengan besar pria itu. “Bukan hal baru. Hanya kurang tidur. Katakan saja.”

Paul sempat menatap tepat di matanya. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa mengatakan ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

“Kau memaksa. Jangan bertingkah bodoh langsung setelah mendengarnya. Berjanjilah padaku.” Harry mengangguk dan menunjukkan kelingkingnya _, bertingkah kekanakan._ Membuat Paul akhirnya mengacak _curly_ yang memanjang itu.

“Kau ingat bahwa kau pernah mengajakku mengikuti seorang pria dengan rambut _hazel_ dan mata biru ?”

“Louis ?” Paul mengangguk.

“Kau juga bilang padaku soal pertemuanmu dengan bossnya bukan ?” kini giliran Harry yang mengangguk, namun diiringi dengan perubahan raut muka menjadi begitu serius.

“Aku melihatnya lagi pergi ke _club_ itu semalam saat aku melintas disana.”

Harry diam. Tangannya mengepal sampai dia bisa merasakan kuku menusuk kecil kulitnya. Dia menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar. Berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum bertindak bodoh dengan mendobrak _flat_ milik Louis sore ini.

“Aku hanya menyarankan. Aku sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu.” Harry mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum menaikkan alisnya, _bertanya._

“Yah…bisa saja dia hanya kesana kemarin malam bukan ? Kau harus mengeceknya lebih dulu. Malam ini. Ajak Zayn dan Niall kesana. Aku tak yakin ini ide bagus tapi – “

“Tidak. Aku bisa mencobanya. _Thanks,_ Paul.” Harry menepuk bahu pria itu sebelum bangun dan merangkul pundak kedua _bandmates_ nya dan mengajak mereka untuk pergi minum malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> shitshitshitsayagatahuiniapashitjanganbunuhsaya.sayacumagaauditerorWBkarenajarangnulis


End file.
